Darius/Background
Lore There is no greater symbol of Noxian might than Darius, the nation's most feared and battle-hardened warrior. Orphaned at a young age, Darius had to fight to keep himself and his alive. By the time he joined the military, he had already developed the strength and discipline of a veteran soldier. The first true test of Darius's resolve occurred in a crucial battle against Demacia, where the Noxian forces were exhausted and outnumbered. Darius's captain called for his troops to retreat, but Darius refused to accept such an act of cowardice. Breaking formation, Darius strode towards the captain and decapitated him with one sweep of his gigantic axe. Both terrified and inspired, the soldiers followed Darius into battle and fought with incredible strength and fervor. After a long and grueling battle, they ultimately emerged victorious. Seizing momentum from this victory, Darius led his now fiercely loyal troops in a devastating campaign against Demacia. After proving his power on the battlefield, Darius turned his gaze homeward. He saw a Noxus riddled with weakness, where greedy, complacent nobles drained the nation's strength. Seeking to restore his country to greatness, Darius took it upon himself to reshape the Noxian leadership. He identified weak figureheads and violently removed them from their positions of power. Many in Noxus saw Darius's cull as an attempt to seize power, but he had a different plan for the throne. He had been watching the rise of with keen interest. In Swain, Darius saw a leader with the mind and determination to bring Noxus to glory. Now allied with the Master Tactician, Darius works to unite the nation behind his vision of true Noxian strength. Quotes ;Upon Selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Joke Darius spins his axe around him, but becomes dizzy. ;Taunt Development Darius was designed by CertainlyT. The Blood Brothers Poster.jpg| and are known as "The Blood Brothers". Darius model2.jpg|Darius Sculpture Darius model1.jpg|Darius Turnaround Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by '''NeeksNaman':Champion sneak peek - Darius, the Hand of Noxus "If you've ever been frustrated by your progress in a given position, you might want to look to Darius, the Hand of Noxus, for inspiration. In order to secure his own advancement, this determined champion has repeatedly employed the foolproof method of lopping his boss' head off. So whether you believe that the road to power is paved with the headless bodies of your enemies, or you simply think that a good beheading is a rather expedient method of dealing with red tape, we think that you'll agree that Darius makes a fine addition to the League of Legends." Riot Games does not endorse participation in any beheadings, decapitations or other incidences of fatal mayhem. In the event that you should experience sudden bouts of Machiavellian violence or rapid and very explicable career advancement, please consult your doctor or therapist. By purchasing Darius you absolve Riot Games of responsibility for any maniacal rampages that may ensue. Darius Mechanics Preview Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Darius, the Hand of Noxus, Revealed! "If you're fond of cutting a swath through your enemies on the way to scoring that epic killing blow, look no further than Darius, the Hand of Noxus. This focused and deadly warrior specializes in focused attacks and attrition damage, closing out his assault with heavy damage nukes. At the heart of Darius' kit is his passive ability: Hemorrhage. Darius' basic attacks and damaging abilities all cause the target to bleed for additional damage over time. This effect can stack up to five times, also giving Darius some bonus movement speed for each enemy champion currently afflicted and granting his other abilities additional effects. In team fights, Darius can start off by using Decimate to quickly apply his bleed on a number of enemies. These Hemorrhage debuffs will not only give him a hefty movement speed bonus, but also interact with his other abilities for added effect. To pursue a fleeing enemy, the added speed from his passive combines with Crippling Slash, an attack that slows the opponent and refunds part of the cooldown for each stack of Hemorrhage currently affecting the target. Even in the event an adversary should start to slip away, Darius can use Apprehend to pull them back within reach. Finally, to close out this relentless assault in an appropriately brutal manner, Darius can employ his ultimate ability, Noxian Guillotine. Leaping forward, Darius strikes a lethal blow that deals true damage plus a hefty bonus for each stack of Hemorrhage currently applied. Additionally, if Darius scores a killing blow in the process, the cooldown on Noxian Guillotine is immediately refunded. This allows him to redouble and continue his bloody work on an additional opponent (or opponents, as the case may be). Watching this vicious champion dart through the fray, decapitating foe after foe in rapid succession can be a truly terrifying and epic sight!" Patch History no longer refreshes upon killing champion clones (e.g. . V1.0.0.140b: * : ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 0.3 from 0.4. ** Fixed a bug where it was applying slow and spell vamp effects. * : pre-pull animation modified to be more readable for enemy champions. * : cooldown now only refreshes when it deals the killing blow. V1.0.0.140: Added * (Innate): Darius aims his attacks strategically, causing his target to bleed. This effect stacks up to 5 times. * : Darius swings his axe in a wide circle. Enemies struck by the blade take more damage than those struck by the shaft. * : Darius' next attack severs a crucial artery. As the target bleeds out, their movement and attack speeds are slowed. Crippling Strike's cooldown is lower the more bloodied the target. * : Darius hones his axe, granting him passive armor penetration. When activated, Darius sweeps up his enemies with his axe's hook and pulls them to him. * : Darius leaps to an enemy Champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. This damage increases for each stack of Hemorrhage on the target. If Noxian Guillotine is a killing blow, its cooldown is refreshed. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Darius/Příběh de:Darius/Background en:Darius/Background fr:Darius/Historique pl:Darius/historia ru:Darius/Background